What is the meaning of Love?
by TrippyHippieGirl
Summary: How do things change for Lizzie and Annie when Meridith turns out to be Insane?
1. Chapter 1

This story is sort of about the relationship between Annie and Lizzie takes place about 2 after Lizzie get's remarried to Nick, a few twists with some graphic scenes

Lizzie: The past 2 weeks of my life have been some of the most intense of my life, Nick and Hallie came after me and Annie when we left. I had remarried Nick a few days later it had happened so fast but yet it seemed so slow to me at the same time. We had gone away on a honeymoon to make up for lost time together it was filled with passion and love like I had never felt before. However we had missed our daughters a lot and found it hard to be that far away from them we came back earlier this week to his napa home we had agreed to stay there for a little bit unti a living situation was agreed o.

Something was off about Annie when I got home though, 2 days later I am somewhat flustered trying to figure out what is going on with her!. Nick is taking an afternoon nap I slip on my shorts and head downstairs to get something quick for lunch . Walking quietly in the room I pull out a few peices of toast from the fridge when I turn around Annie is sitting at the center counter with a blank look on her face staring down into oblivion. She startled the begesis out of me I catch my breath putting down the toast "Are you okay?(no answer) Can you please tell me whats going on? what your not even going to talk to me now? your scaring me Annie I can't help you unless you tell me whats going on.. you haven't seemed yourself since I've been back you haven't eaten a thing your going to get sick if you don't take care of yourself.. Have a peice of toast you need something in your sytem"

I push it infront of her realizing I practically yelled at her that had not been my intention but I don't want her to get sick I realize shes crying trembling with a look of fear. "Sweetie" I go to hug her but she bolts away from me upstairs hysterical, I run after her suddenly the phone rings. I see Chessy in the corner looking rather confused "Get a tape recorder fast and tape her phone conversation I dont know whats going on but I have a feeling whoever is calling her has something to do with it" I say running upstairs. I find a line quickly and tap the call maybe I can get a clue as to going on . "Why are you putting me through this? you never belonged anywhere near this family to begin with" I hear Annie cry into the phone. " Your nothing but a worthless brat ever going to give a dam about! I'm going to get rid of you soon but first I want you to say your last words to her..your going to tell her that you wish you never had a mother that you wish she was dead and that you don't love her"

At that moment I realize it's merideth on the other end I wanted to scream at her for what she just said to my daughter but her motive is still unknown I keep quiet hoping to figure out what the woman is scheming. Immeditly Annie responds yelling "No! I'm never going to say that to her I'll never feel that way about her! me and my mom love eachother more than you'll ever understand. Everything you've said in the two times you've called me your sick! Stop tormenting me please just leave my family alone ".

Trying not to break down I lean my body against the wall a few seconds later the womans voice screamed into the phone "Listen well you little peice of shit I'm going to kill you how would you like to get slaughtered and stuffed like a fucking thanksgiving turkey?!". "If you ever lay a hand on my daughter I'll make sure your arrested! Dont you dare talk to my family like that especially Annie! I'll never let you near her as long as theres a breath left in my body" I yell into the phone not being able to take hearing her talk to my little girl like that my eyes filled up with tears if I ever see that phychopath again theres a good chance I'd puch the lights out of her.

What scared me the most was that the phychopath is actually going to try and hurt Annie a fear struck inside me where is she "your too late Liz I've almost got Annie now!" Merideth laughs manically into the phone I hang up running towards the twins room "All the doors leading outside are locked so are the downstairs windows and I called 911 I'll keep watch with martin just find Annie" Chessy yells I could tell she was freaked out. Darting down the hall I hear her crying getting louder "Annie are you okay?" all I get is an even louder sob as a response. pushing their bedroom door wider I see her curled up in a ball.

Quickly locking the door as fast as I can running to her "What are you going to do to me?" she cries never in my life had I seen her so scared I sat down on the bed she flinched in fear. Was there an angry look on my face? I hadn't realized if there was the last thing I want is to freak her out any worse. Immeditly I pull her onto my lap pulling her close as possible, hugging her as tight as I can locking her in a tearful embrace she hugged me back just as tight. "I'm going to hug you tight and not let go of you until I'm sure that phychopath is behind bars because I love you more than anything oh Annie If anything happened to you I don't know what I'd do". "I love you too mom.. I'm sorry I should of said something .. she had called 4 days ago and went of screaming that she was going to kill me as some sort of horrid revenge scheme.. I was afraid but you and dad seemed so happy I didn't want to undo that"

"So you figured it was a better idea to risk that insane nut actually murdering you than to tell me the woman was making death threats towards you?" I said softly looking deep into her eyes I was just hysterical as she was. "I didn't know what to do all I knew was that I wanted you and dad to be happy and that if I told you what was going on you would of been worried just as sick as I am" she looked back at me . "I was worried that I knew something was bothering you and you weren't telling me..Annie if you had..I probably would have jumped out a freaking 4 story window!" I feel as if I'm sqeezing her but she didn't seem to care.

"Mom please don't suicidal on me now!" She looks at me almost mortified "I promise not to if you promise to stay alive for the rest of my life". "I promise I will try my hardest to stay alive for the rest of your life.. Just please mom don't leave me Im so scared" she cries burying her head in my shoulder. "I promise Annie I won't leave you we'll get through this" I say softly hugging her tightly


	2. Chapter 2

Lizzie: There was an eery feeling in the back of my mind I had an odd sensation that someone was watching us that shouldn't of been. I picked Annie up and went over to the bedroom window locking it I saw a set if distant eyes darting behind tree's in the distance. "It's her isn't it? she's going to get me" Annie starting shaking again I went back to the bed and pulled down the covers along with a few pillows. Sitting down on the pillows placing her on my lap "Shh.. the house is locked darling if it is Meridith she can't get in, Hey she thinks shes going to get away with all of this shes got another thing coming". Pulling the blanket around us I cradle her in my arms clinging to eachother trying to keep both of us from completely loosing our minds.

A loud crash rang in my ears I closed my eyes trying to tune out the sound but Annie starts crying "It's alright the police caught her you can come ou t now" Chessy yells through the door a minute later. "Your sure she cant get away?" I say uneasy, "She's in handcuffs there taking her down to nappa jail shes not even on the property anymore". "We can't stay locked in this room forever mom" I know Annies right. "Your right Annie we've got to get back to reality sometime" I say getting up helping her onto her feet she clings to me as we walk to the door. I unlock it stepping into the hallway we walked down the stairs I saw Chessy and Martin talking to a few officers

Nick was sitting on the couch with Hallie everyone in the house was shaken up I knew having to talk to the cops wasn't going to make things any easier. I sit down sat the end of the stair case with Annie sitting her down on my lap she is still shaking. On the inside I'm afraid to face Nick what if he blames me for this I just got him and Hallie back. What is going to happen if we have another fight? I have to clear my head and be strong for Annie I tell myself holding onto her tightly. Annie gives me a look she can see right through my tough act, we probably know eachother better than anyone knows us. There's a bond between the two of us I don't know quite how to explain, I didn't really get a chance to have much of a relationship with my mother.

One day I hope Hallie can share a 3 way bind between me and Annie and Nick too on some level just as I hope Annie will develop a better relationship with Nick. "You don't have to put up a wall mom but remember if you do I'll be on the side of it your on" she says to me. Stray tears slip down my face "Even if we wanted shut eachother out I don't think we'd last long trying, You know any wall I put up is not to keep you out. It's just to keep everyone else out and from coming in too close contact with my true state of mind." I say. She looks up at me "Why do you feel the need to distance yourself from just about everything? I know you're keeping some secrets about yourself from me and later on I intend to continue this conversation with you!" She said in an adult manner.

"Since when did you become the parent?" I said trying not to laugh "You know what I mean mom" she said as the police started to walk towards us. They made us sign a document stating that the tape recording Chessy made was genuine and that they would tape our statements and everything we said in the statements would be the truth and nothing but it. Annie was afraid to talk to the police but they said that it would be better if they could talk to her alone somewhere I walked Annie and a woman officer into the kitchen and told her that I would be right in the next room.

I sat outside on the porch and talked to the other officer I already knew why they wanted to talk to her alone and it was more phychological. He introduced himself to me as Sargent Freed and asked me how I had found out about Meridith threatening Annie. I told him about the events that day leading up to my tapping that phone call why I had and what I had realized while listeing to the conversation. It was painfully hard for me to talk about what I had heard in that phone call no one has the right to talk to Annie like that.

When I had told the police everything that could be important(of course leaving out anything intimate about my marriage love life) I came back inside and curled up between Nick and Hallie. Trying to conceal my emotions once again Annie was right I did tend to distance most things and I had a reason for it that I have been trying to repress since I was just a kid myself. "Shes been in there talking to the detective for a long time" Nick says in a concerned tone "Nick theres a lot she has to tell them, if they don't have the full information the less of a chance they have of being able to make sure Meridith gets sent off to jail for a long time".

"Good she belongs in jail if I ever catch her near Annie I'll go at her! teacher her a lesson not to mess with my twin!" Hallie says looking upset. "Hal we're all upset with what Meridith did but its up to the justice system now what happens to her. For our families saftey I'm going to start keeping the outside doors and downstairs windows locked most of the time as well as install a new alarm system" Nick said. "Thats not going to change the fact that you nearly married a nut job dad" Hallie said walking away. As much as I'm in love with Nick Hallie is right I get up sitting down in the corner of the room next to her.

"Your thinking that if your father had married her you could of been 6ft under by now?" I say looking at her. "We all could of been.. You and Annie are just becoming a big part of my life I don't want that to go away ever I love you mom". "Oh Hallie I love you too" I say pulling her into a tight hug "I'm sorry I wasn't there all of those years but things aren't going to go back to that ever I'm here now and I'll stand by you and Annie no matter much as I love your father you and Annie come first in my life right now and thats not about to change darling". "How can you be so sure that things arent going to change?" She questions me "Life is always going to be changing but there are some parts of it that will stay the same". I give her a kiss on the forhead Annie walks into the room I get up and walk over to her.

She looks up at me with a confused look " I want to curl up in a ball and forget that time is moving, shes going to come after me mom I can't handle this" she runs upstairs. This time I don't go after her, the police leave I go sit outside. The humid summer air fills my lungs I want to help Annie but maybe she needs some space. Nick sits down next to me "You can't take the girls side on everything they may be our daughters but they need to learn discipline" he seems ticked off. "Stating the truth doesn't make someone a problem the person who thinks theres a problem maybe needs to rethink what the problem really is!" I say.

"Lizzie I'm sorry It's just this whole situation has me on edge I know this is my fault I tried to get over you by trying to convince myself I was in love with Meridith I hadn't seen how screwed up she was" He sounded almost guilty. "Well did it work, trying to get over me?" I asked trying to keep up my wall "You know true love can't be fallen out of?" he says. I break down and melt into his arms lost in a passionate kiss I really do love Nick. My wall must not be caught off guard right now though I part my lips from his and light a big long cigarette in place. "You know your probably going to die young if you don't quit smoking" he says softly.

"Would that be such a bad thing Nick?!" I ask feeling too many mixed up emotions, It helps me calm down but I know it's not good for me I had quit before I got married but over the years I had started smoking when I got wound up. He gives me an angry look as Annie stumbles outside I nearly have a heart attack dropping my cigarette "What in bloody hell do you think your doing Annie!" I say hysterical but yet I pick up my cigarette and keep smoking it even more feircly. Annie has a cigarette and a bottle of water in her hand I don't want to scream at her but what in tarnation is going through her `11 year old head?.

Nick looks like hes about to slap both of us, "I suppose you have a death wish too now Annie? I'm not going to watch this. if the two of you want to die your going to do it alone" he storms out of the room crying . He throws the cigarette she was smoking on the ground stomping it out and shuts the door I notice something off about her balance and . "Maybe it wouldn't be a bad thing if we both died young I'm about up for it!". She stumbles towards me I run towards her sitting her down on the outside loveseat next to me I smell something on her breath. "Whats gotten into you Annie? this isn't funny" "I'm not trying to be funny, if you can die young than so can I! your forgetting I don't have to stay alive if your not alive"

I get a vision in my head of her having an oxygen tank and amputated fingers at my age I snap back to reality seeing her put out my cigarette "Your more important to me than all the cigarettes in the universe". She took a big gulp out of the bottle "How about all the vodka? you want some mom itull make your head spin open" I took the bottle out of her hand. "I've only been drunk once in my life? Do you know what its like to have to live with a drunk?! you want to know why I put up a wall?! oh" I take a big chug out of the bottle she almost laughs. "Annie that wasn't funny at all ether it's just water you nearly gave me a heart attack".

She responds the happiness drained from her face "It was kind of funny mom I didn't even inhale the cigarette ether I was trying to get a point across". "You certianly got the point across to me sweetie(I chuck my pack of cigarettes in the garbage) I quit for good I mean it this time I'll never have another cigarette, you nearly gave me a heart attack but thank you I don't want to leave you and this is a good start to prevent that from happening anytime soon oh Annie I love you so much I don't want to do anything that would hurt you again I'm so sorry"

"I love you too mom I don't want to hurt you ether I'm sorry, I wouldn't ever smoke cigarettes or get totally drunk atleast not intentionally drunk" she says curling up on my lap. We pull into a hug practically squeezing eachother "I don't want to be anything like my mother was I never told you about your grandmother". "Mom I can tell it's bothering you maybe you'll feel better if you let it out" she looks up at me giving me a gentle squeeze.

"She was a drunk who told me constantly that she hated me and didn't want me she left your grandfather for the bottle and dragged me along with her drunk boyfriend they treated me as if I was some kind of human punching bag and refused to tell my father where I was.. she left my father when I was about 7 they had been divorced for many years but he let her stay because he didn't want her to run off with me. She just slammed me into her boyfriends car trunk one day and drove off they were constantly staying in random places and passing out from all the alchol I was constantly getting more bruises beatings and verbal abuse when I was almost 12 my mother came home so drunk one night that she was puking up blood all over the motel room she had walked in on her boyfriend trying to rape me and all she did was stumble into the bathroom laughing she told me that I deserved it and that she had never loved me that was the last thing my mother ever said to me she passed out and so did her boyfriend not long after I called the police who found my father and told to come him pick me up. My mother and her boyfriend never woke up after passing out that night when the police showed up they told me both of them had died of alcohol poisoning and that my father was going to come and take me back with him. The last words my mom ever said to me were "You deserve it maybe the dick will teach you to bend down and take the beating you don't matter to me anymore than a bug on the wall I'd swat you dead like one if I wasn't so wasted I don't want you E I never loved you" I shut my mouth hysterical.

"I'm so sorry mom I didn't know.. your mom was screwed up I would have given it to her if I had met her.. She had no right to treat you like that you didn't deserve any of that what happened to you is horrible but it's in the past. Your nothing like your mother and I know your never going to be if you were anything like her you would have chosen the Cigarettes over everything 're practically the opposite of your mom you've never abused me in anyway before in my life you never put your hands up to me all you've done is take care of me and love me . You've been the best mom I could ever ask for you've always been kind to me your life hasn't been easy but you have a loving father twin daughters and a finally the man of your dreams . Your life may have started off with a rotten lemon but look how many prestine lemons came from the seeds. Hallie and I aren't going to become alcholics leave you or abuse you in any way nether is dad or anyone in this family including Chessy and Martin. I wouldn't ever want to hurt you mom you matter to me I want you as my mother I couldn't imagine having anyone else as a mom I wouldn't trade you for anything in the universe. I love you more than anything ,I don't know what I'd do without you". Annie said looking deep into my eyes crying

We hugged eachother even tighter "I love you Annie your the best daughter I could ever wish for, I wouldn't trade you for anything ether you're like a little peice of a blinding white cloud you know that!" I said looking down at her big hazel eyes


End file.
